


NorCal Blues

by 17603



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood, Comic, M/M, gunfights, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17603/pseuds/17603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were a great team. 5pg comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NorCal Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).



> A bit rough, I'm sorry. Happy Christmas!


End file.
